


Taking Care

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's actually a sorta sweet fic I promise, oh and covid is a theme of this fic-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia invites Yohane to stay with her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Taking Care

The invite to stay with Dia was never really a choice for Yohane. Nothing ever was a choice with Dia. Once she decided something, it happened even if through her sheer willpower alone. Dia had decided Yohane’s grades would improve and they did. Mostly through agonizing weekly study sessions where Dia was very tough on Yohane. She never once gave up on her though which was a kindness Yohane was not used to.

When Dia decided that Yohane was staying with them while the COVID-19 pandemic caused everything to go to shit. It wasn’t a choice. Yohane asked as to why Dia was so insistent on this idea.

Dia put it in simple words. “I don’t want you staying in an unsafe environment.”

Those words hit her like a brick. Yohane shot Dia a weary look. She had talked a tiny bit about her home life to Dia. One night a few months ago they ended up walking through a park. It was late and Yohane felt just shitty enough to let her guard down. She made a bad joke and Dia asked if she wanted to actually talk about it. Dia always asked because she was sweet like that despite her harsh exterior. It wasn’t ever brought up again. Yohane wondered if Dia had forgotten or maybe that was just her wishful thinking. 

Yohane stared at Dia, pulling an expression nothing short of someone losing their fucking mind. “Dia? What are you on about?”

“I- Yohane. Listen to me… You can’t tell me that you’re being abused and that you want to die and… Not expect me to worry about you?” Yohane opened her mouth to protest but Dia kept on speaking. “And with another lock down looming you’re going to be stuck at home with them…”

“I’ll manage!” Yohane whined, glaring right at Dia. “Just forget about it already. Nothing’s going to change and I'll be fine, okay!”

Dia didn’t falter. “Let me change it. Please let me change things for you.”

“What? Seriously Dia, no one else cares so why do you? Just forget it already?”

“No!” Dia spat back before getting herself under control and clearing her throat. “Don’t tell me to forget it like it’s nothing. Yohane _please_.” Dia came closer, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. “I can’t stand you- Or anyone. Going through this kind of pain. Please let me help you.”

Yohane shook her head in utter disbelief.

“Please. If not for your sake, for mine, so I can sleep a little easier?” Dia chuckled as she slowly pulled Yohane into a hug.

“Dia this idea is such bullshit-” Yohane pushed her off, almost finding it funny. “If you can find a way to magically make it happen then fine. Whatever. Now can you fucking stop? I’d rather not do this.”

Dia smirked like a cat that had just caught a mouse. “Don’t go back on your word Yohane.” She said in an almost sing-song voice.

Rolling her eyes, Yohane sighed. “I won’t. So forget about this dumb idea already Dia.”

“Okay.” 

Two days later, Yohane moved into the Kurosawa household. The spare bedroom was just slightly transformed into her new room. Yohane didn’t bring much stuff with her as not to take over though Dia welcomed her to do so. 

The single bed now had purple sheets on and the closet had some of her clothes hung up but aside from that Yohane tried to keep it spotless. She didn’t want to burden the Kurosawa family after. The only real impact she made was in the corner of the room where she had set up her streaming stuff. Even then, she was told it was fine as long as she was careful.

Lying down on her new bed, Yohane tried to get used to it all. There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in?” Yohane said, sitting up.

The door opened and Ruby came inside. She had a big smile on her face as she came to sit by Yohane on the bed. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Yohane replied. She gave her a weary look. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no! I just wanted to see if you’re settling in okay? A-and if you n-needed anything?”

Deepening her voice, Yohane grinned. “Thank you o’ loyal little demon. Yohane-sama is quite pleased by your servitude.”

Ruby giggled. “No problem! Though… Yohane-sama, I d-don’t think it’s a good idea y-you talk like that around my p-parents. They might be a little confused.”

“Obviously.” Yohane sighed, falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “Really I'm fine though.”

“Me and Dia were thinking about getting some pizza and popcorn and watching a movie tonight… W-would you like to join?”

Yohane beamed. “Yes!”

The movie was boring but the food was nice and so was spending time with Dia and Ruby. Towards the end of the film, Dia ended up falling asleep, resting her head on Yohane’s shoulder. It was so strange to be in such a warm and welcoming home. Yohane helped the very sleepy Dia get to her room. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Yohane.” Dia mumbled in her tiredness. She laid down in her bed with a yawn. “I will take good care of you, I promise.”

Yohane scoffed. “I’m the one currently taking care of you, dumb ass.” 

There was a short whine. “I suppose…”

Yohane stared down at Dia and couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable she was. She’d forgotten to remove her hair clips so Yohane had to carefully do it for her. Feeling her silky hair, Yohane wondered how the hell she got it so soft. She placed the hair clips by the bedside table and sighed. “Get some sleep.” Yohane ordered, pulling the blanket over her and turning the light off. “Night.”

“Night.” Dia echoed.

Yohane smiled to herself, trying to ignore the way her heart fluttered. Living with the Kurosawas was going to be a wild experience. Maybe it was one she could actually enjoy...

She came back down the stairs and rejoined Ruby. Ruby said nothing about Yohane taking Dia to bed and simply suggested another movie. That was how the two of them stayed up till 3 AM marathoning shitty films. 

Yohane realized she was really going to enjoy living with the Kurosawas.

**Author's Note:**

> fdghdfhdhkj y'all I regretted the title and now the previous name of 'COVID and Child Abuse' is dead  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this messy YohaDia


End file.
